The creation of ambience light, also in for instance cinemas, is known in the art. WO-2011/073877, for instance, describes a method for providing an ambience lighting effect in a cinema comprising a cinema display screen arranged on a front wall of the cinema and a plurality of light sources, comprising receiving first and second image content to be sequentially displayed on the cinema display screen, determining at least one of a color and intensity for the second image content, determining a second set of control data for controlling the plurality of light sources to emit an ambient lighting effect based on at least one of the color and intensity for the second image content, and associating the second set of control data with the first set of image content. Advantages of the method of WO-2011/073877 include the possibility to provide an improved ambient lighting experience by using the “extra space” specifically available in a cinema, e.g. walls, floor and ceiling.